Destiny The Legend Retold (Preview)
by s55scorpions55
Summary: Destiny The Legend Retold follows Destiny's original Story from the beginning all the way through the Strikes, Raids, Expansions and even the Crucible. The story follows John a Male Human Hunter along with his 2 Companions Annie a Female Human Warlock and Dan a Human Male Titan.


Destiny

The Legend Retold

The night was quite as the light of the moon shined over the grassy plains. Two Guardians a Hunter and a Warlock who are on patrol had just heard a strange noise nearby, They were sent by the Vanguard to investigate Fallen activity in the area and as they slowly approached the locations from where the sound came from what they saw made them froze in their boots. An Army of Fallen had gathered just a few miles outside the city. "We need to get back to the city and warn the others, Fallen this close to the city can only mean they are planning an attack, otherwise they would never be this close". His fellow Guardian nodded as they slowly backed away to avoid being detected but after a few short steps they heard the snap of a branch from behind them. Before either Guardian could act gunfire shots were heard and both fell to the ground ,the Warlock was killed instantly with a shot to the head , the Hunter was shot in the shoulder. The Hunter had but a split second to act and as the second shot could be heard it hit the ground next to the lifeless body of the Warlock. The Fallen yelled out a Battle Cry and the rest of the Fallen Houses rallied together and started to march towards The City, The Home of the Guardians.

The Hunter crawled behind a tree and forced himself to his feet "I have to get to the City before its to late…"

"Son… Son… John. The young boy looked at his father. "What are you looking at there son ? "One of the ships are getting ready to launch Dad". "That's great son but im gonna need you to pay attention, this is the part of the story that's really important".

"Yes Dad". The boy turned his head from the window and looked at his father.

His father smiled.

"Now this is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky,

And the wolf that shall keep it may Prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die.

As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back;

For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack"

"What does that mean Dad?"

His Father smiled again. "One day son when you are older you will understand".

There was a knock on the door.

"Alright son go say goodnight to your mother and off to bed".

"But Dad…."

"Go on, and maybe I'll take you with me to the Loading bay tomorrow".

"Promise Dad?".

"I promise son".

His son left the room and he went to open the door and was greeted by Commander Zavala , The mentor of Titans and one of the Vanguard Leaders.

"Evening Commander".

"Good evening Mark I hate to be short but we have a problem".

"Is everything alright ?".

"No, We picked up on some Fallen activity fairly close to the city and I sent two Guardians out to investigate and that was well over 4 hours ago…. I fear the worst.

"Dammit, okay prep the loading bay , I'll go grab my team and we will head out in 30 min…"

Before Mark could finish his sentence a giant explosion was heard , The adrenaline build up inside him as he rushed towards the window his son was staring out mere minutes ago. Smoke and Fire could be seen while Screams and Gunshots could be heard in the streets below.

"It's the Fallen… they are in the City and attacking the civilians, Zavala we need to initiate the Stage 4 evacuation Now!".

"On my way, Get your family to the Evac station on the Loading bay , Holiday will see to it that they get to safety. I'm Going to get Saxx and Saladin and take the East Gate. You grab Cayde-6 and defend the North Gate along with your Fireteam".

"Ok I'll send Ghost to get a report on the West and South Gates and meet with you afterwards, May The Light Guide You"

"May The Light Guide You".

Mark rushed to his bedroom where his wife and son were hiding.

"Come I'm getting you two out of here, we are evacuating everyone from the city".

"What about you Dad?".

"John , your father is going to make sure that everyone else is alright to, its his job as a Guardian".

"Don't worry son were you and your mother are going you will be safe and when we are done here I will come get you and we will come back home".

"Promise Dad?".

"I promise son".

"Now quickly we have to get to the loading bay and get you two on the evacuation ships".

Mark went to his study and opened the top drawer of his desk , he took out a steel case and placed it on top of the desk and opened it , inside was his personal Hand cannon. He took the weapon out of the case and opened the chamber and inserted a small capsule inside , He yanked the pistol to the right and the chamber closed , afterwards he aimed the weapon at the wall and looked down its sights. Mark approached his bookcase and touched the panel on the right and the bookcase slid to the left and revealed a glass case with a set of armour inside , The chest piece had a golden wolf head in the center and to the left was a strange small object, When Mark picked it up the small eye in the middle went open and it hovered in his palm.

"You ready ghost?".

"I sense the city is in danger".

"Yeah it's the Fallen , That's why I need you to go to the West and South Gates of the City and get me a status report".

"I'll get to it".

"Meet me at the North gate when your finished".

Ghost vanished and Mark now donning his armour returned to his family that was now waiting in the living room for him. Before Mark could say anything there was another knock on the door.

"Mark?!... Mark?!" Came Cayde-6 voice from the other end of the door

Mark opened the door and Cayde-6 was standing with his Pulse Rifle watching the hallway along with Thomas and Jim (Both Titans).

"I was just going to come get you guys"

"Well seeing as how the city is under attack and time is not on our side we thought we would save you the effort" said Thomas

"I that case we better get to it.. Jim can I ask you a favour?'

"Sure Mark what is it ?"

"Take the ship and scout the outer section of the city, Zavala sent out two guardians to investigate the Fallen's activity if they are still alive you know were they will be. Once your done meet us at the North Gate"

"Expect me back in 30min"

"Oh I expect you back in 20 Jim, Thomas bring that Rocket Launcher of yours, I have a feeling we might need I"

Cayde-6 quickly interrupted

"Can we get a move on guys every second is counting here"

Jim departed from the group to go and search for the two missing guardians while Cayde-6 and Thomas headed to the North gate. Mark quickly guided his family to the Loading bay to get them out of the city.

"Holiday!, I got two more for you"

"Mark Thank God… I'm glad to see you are all still okay, Come get on there is room for 2 more here"

Mark hugged his wife and son before getting them on the ship. Before John got onto the ship his father called him. John turned his head to look at his father.

"Take care of your mother for me John"

"I will Dad I promise"

The door shut and the ship departed from the Loading bay, as the ship left the Tower John looked out the window down at the City and all he saw was chaos. He quickly hugged his mother with his head buried into her shoulder.

"Please be safe Dad" He whispered.

This was my first ever attempt at a Fan Fiction story. This was just a preview to see if people will like it. I was planning on using the Story mission, Strikes, Raids, Expansions as well as the Crucible to write one big Story and keep it as lore friendly as possible.


End file.
